Ser bueno
by Dheisen Weslin
Summary: Traducción. Sherlock encuentra a un bebé en un callejón y parece que no puede desprenderse de él. Poco a poco, él y John vuelven a crecer juntos con la ayuda del niño. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ser bueno_**

* * *

_Resumen_

Sherlock encuentra a un bebé en un callejón y parece que no puede desprenderse de él. Poco a poco, él y John vuelven a crecer juntos con la ayuda del niño.

* * *

_Notas_

La historia original se llama** Being Good** y fue escrita por **prettygirllostt, **quien amablemente me dio permiso para su traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Había un niño en el callejón. Estaba sucio y envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, su cabeza se asomó a través de un agujero hecho por alguien en la parte superior y sus brazos se encontraban atrapados en el interior. Sherlock, por supuesto, era el único que lo vio. Él se quedó en silencio como si estuviera acostumbrado a la extraña situación. Sherlock no podía decir si el niño era hombre o mujer y se ralentizó hasta detenerse.

"Sherlock! Está huyendo! "John llamó. Por una vez se adelantó a Sherlock y se desaceleró cuando el detective no daba muestras de haberle oído.

"Sherlock", él empezó a ir de vuelta hacia el hombre cuando parecía que este tomaba un paquete del suelo.

El niño no hacía ruido. Se sentía como un saco de patatas en sus brazos y por un momento eso le preocupó (él había llevado un saco de patatas una vez. Un desafío impuesto por Mycroft. Esto había demostrado el punto de su hermano, por desgracia). Entonces el niño abrió su boca y gimió antes de establecerse una vez más.

"Sherlock, ¿eso es un bebé?" preguntó John con incredulidad.

"Llama a Lestrade. Dile que nos pondremos en contacto mañana, con más información. Dile ... Dile la apariencia del hombre. Dile cualquier cosa. Vamos a volver a Baker Street ", dijo Sherlock, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del niño que sostenía.

"No podemos llevar un bebé a casa con nosotros, Sherlock", dijo John. Sonaba desbaratado, Sherlock podía empatizar con él por una vez. También se sentía conmocionado.

"Podemos y lo haremos."

Era una voz que prometía que cualquier argumento sería ignorado. John se cruzó de brazos por un momento antes de mirar más de cerca al niño. Tampoco pudo saber su sexo, pero la mirada en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta de por qué Sherlock simplemente no podía dejarlo ir. No había esperanza. Sin miedo real, tampoco. Sólo una mirada muerta asumiendo que lo peor ya había pasado, y nada más podría ser mucho más grave. El niño estaba en una bolsa de plástico por el amor de dios. John sacó su teléfono lentamente y marcó a Lestrade.

"Sí ... Lestrade ... vamos a hablar contigo mañana. No, él se escapó. Él es alto, tiene pelo oscuro. Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero. Tiene una ligera cojera cuando corre. Sí. Mañana. Buenas noches ", dijo, con los ojos pegados en el niño sobre los brazos de Sherlock.

"John ..." Sherlock miró con impotencia y John puso sus brazos. El niño no hizo un sonido cuando Sherlock lo puso en brazos de John.

"Lo sé. Está bien. Nos vamos a casa".

* * *

Sherlock no podía dejar de mirar al niño que estaba sentado de manera extraña en el regazo de John. La noche había comenzado bastante normal. Ellos habían encontrado al asesino y trataron de darle caza. Se puso algo extraña cuando el hombre se había vuelto por el callejón y comenzó a saltar basureros. Un hombre con una cojera, simplemente no podía tener ese tipo de habilidad. Solo se había vuelto completamente extraña cuando vio al bebé. Y realmente era un bebé. Probablemente sólo de 12 meses, aunque, no había demasiadas señas y no había llorado. No había ni siquiera la desesperación, sólo la fría aceptación que había dejado a Sherlock en seco. Había visto esa mirada en sus propios ojos y había coincidido con una aguja en su brazo. No se engañaba a sí mismo. No podía ayudar a cada niño herido o persona abandonada. Ni siquiera quería, particularmente. Pero solo este bebé en la bolsa de plástico, con sus grandes ojos oscuros lo había sorprendido y él simplemente no podía dejarlo ir.

John estaba en su propio mundo de shock. Sherlock había regresado a casa en una ráfaga de sorpresa sólo dos años antes. John se había dedicado a Mary en ese momento y se había casado en un entumecido aturdimiento mientras Sherlock miraba. Ellos se habían repuesto con la ayuda de Mary. Mary, que había caído enferma y lo dejó solo mientras él la enterró. Por supuesto que había ido de nuevo a Baker Street. El impacto de todos estos años, todo lo que en su vida le había pasado por él, podría añadir todo, hasta el choque que sintió en la celebración de un bebé en su regazo; mientras está sentado junto a su mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes que nunca había mostrado ningún interés por los niños en absoluto. Él parpadeó cuando el niño pasó a mirarlo.

"Nuestras vidas ..." se interrumpió, sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Sherlock sólo tarareó en acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a Baker Street, Sherlock no salió disparado fuera de la cabina, sino que alcanzó el niño para sí casi con ternura. John puso al bebé en los brazos de su amigo y pagó al taxista que lo miraba con el rostro enojado, pero no dijo nada.

Sherlock alzó al niño en la cadera y abrió la puerta. El niño observaba con su característico silencio mientras ingresaban en el vestíbulo.

"El primer paso es limpiarlo. Averiguaré... ¿Cómo hacerlo? "dijo John, cuando les siguió al interior. Se frotó la frente ante la idea.

"No tenemos ropa para un bebé", respondió Sherlock.

"Le pediré a la señora Hudson. Ella podría tener algo flotando alrededor ", dijo John.

El niño gorgoteó profundo en su garganta, pero no movió ni un músculo.

Sherlock asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras con el niño de forma segura en su contra. John llamó a la puerta de la señora Hudson.

"Oh, sí querido?", Respondió ella en su traje de noche con una taza de té en la mano.

"¿Tiene alguna ... ropa para un niño? Un bebé? Un pañal o algo de eso ", preguntó. No podía creer lo que estaba pidiendo y los ojos de la señora Hudson se ensancharon.

"Tengo un mameluco y pañales sobrantes. ¿Qué es para? "Preguntó ella mientras se afanaba de nuevo en su piso.

"Un experimento", dijo John.

"¿Esta noche? ¡Dios mío, no dejes que te mantenga despierto toda la noche! ", enarboló cuando ella entregó los objetos en cuestión.

"No se preocupe, señora Hudson. Todo va a estar bien ", dijo por su propia cordura. Mrs. Hudson asintió y volvió la cabeza de nuevo a su propio apartamento.

* * *

Sherlock había llevado el bebé al baño y estaba mirándolo con franca curiosidad y nerviosismo. Para alguien fuera de sí mismo se veía con una tranquila curiosidad y hasta despreocupado; pero su mente trabajaba para deducir quién dejaría a un bebé vestido sólo con una bolsa de plástico y cómo un niño tan joven podría parecer tan derrotado y desafiante. Por último, como si llegara a un punto de aburrimiento, el niño se acercó a él, como animándolo. Sherlock asintió para sí mismo.

"Es hora de averiguarlo", dijo.

Arrancó la bolsa lo más cuidadosamente posible y se estremeció al ver el desastre pegado a sus lados. El niño no tenía pañal y estaba untado en lo que olía a vómito de un hombre borracho. Sherlock frunció la nariz y comenzó viendo que el agua en la bañera estuviera tibia. El bebé lo miró.

Parecía que debería haber más ceremonia en saber el sexo del bebé, pero Sherlock sólo tenía que mirar hacia abajo, después de que lo había liberado de la bolsa, para ver que el niño que había llevado a casa era realidad una niña. Ella era un desastre de suciedad por sus propias funciones corporales sin embargo él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Había hecho algo bueno, lo sentía. Él no era un hombre que se jactaba de ser "bueno" en la forma que sabía la gente quería. Dejó a John. No era ser bueno cuando él se fue hace años. No era ser bueno cuando él dominaba a los demás con su cerebro y no era ser bueno el que fuera grosero y cortante cuando encontraba la gente aburrida, pero hizo cosas buenas. O al menos eso le dijo John. Esta vez, él no necesitaba de John para decirle. Cuando bajó al bebé en el agua no sonrió o rió o chilló; pero ella lo miró y sus ojos oscuros parecían transmitir alivio. Y Sherlock pensó que eso era un comienzo realmente.

John entró en el piso con lo que necesitaban, sólo para escuchar Sherlock tarareando desde el baño. Sherlock no era sentimental. Ni en lo más mínimo. Había vuelto como un flash y una explosión, sonriendo cuando vio por primera vez a John y frunciendo el ceño cuando él le recibió con un puñetazo. Sherlock realmente no parecía entender el impacto que tuvo en el otro hombre. Él tocaría la música que a John le gustaba e intentaría su mejor esfuerzo para que John sea feliz, pero él no era alguien que se hacía cargo de niños o que sonreía o reía con facilidad. John siguió el sonido hasta la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella.

Sherlock tenía las mangas arremangadas y estaba lavando al bebé con una pequeña toalla. Tenía una mirada de pura concentración en su rostro y el pequeño lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Él estaba tarareando una canción que debía haber escrito él mismo. Era suave y lento y hermoso.

"John," saludó. Su voz cálida y espesa como el chocolate.

"¿Qué es eso que estás tarareando?" John le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sherlock no se volvió a mirarlo pero respondió: "Algo que escribí mientras estaba fuera."

John asintió y entró en la habitación.

"Es una niña, John. Me llevé a casa una niña ", dijo Sherlock, y por primera vez desde que John nunca podría recordar, Sherlock sonaba orgullosa y llena de asombro sobre algo vivo y respirando.

"Sherlock ..." John se interrumpió inseguro de cómo continuar.

"Lo sé. Lo sé, " desestimó Sherlock.

Sherlock sabía que no podían quedarse con ella. Sabía que no había manera. Pero él deseaba esta noche. Él quería una noche de ser bueno y cuando miró a John, una mano situada en la espalda del bebé y la otra agarrando la toalla, sentándola en el agua, John entendió. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Hablaremos de eso en la mañana", dijo.

Sherlock sonrió en un rápido alivio antes de cerrar su expresión. Se volvió hacia el bebé y dejó que el agua empiece a drenar la suciedad y la mugre de su vida por la borda. Continuó tarareando, vio un pequeño bostezo de la niña y sintió que algo se apretó en su pecho. John fingió no ver las emociones que cruzaron el rostro de su compañera de piso.

"Me voy a la cama. Las cosas que necesitas están aquí, " John puso una mano en el hombro de Sherlock antes de salir.

"¿Dónde va a dormir ella?", preguntó como un segundo pensamiento.

"En mi habitación," respondió Sherlock, con los ojos pegados al bebé que bajó sus pequeños puños al agua para luego sacarlos hacia fuera, "Ella va a estar conmigo."

* * *

Notas finales

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. A mi particularmente me encantó este fanfic, sobre todo después que vi el último capítulo de la tercera temporada, ese lado humano de Sherlock es encantador, aun tengo un nudo en la garganta cuando recuerdo a Readbear. Los capítulos serán en actualizaciones semanales :)

Nos leemos. Dheisen


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ser bueno**_

* * *

_Resumen_

Sherlock toma una decisión y John está con él.

* * *

_Notas_

La historia original se llama** Being Good** y fue escrita por **prettygirllostt, **quien amablemente me dio permiso para su traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

John salió tarde de la cama en la mañana y fue sorprendido por el silencio en el piso. Él caminó por las escaleras, bostezando antes de recordar que habían traído a casa un bebé la noche anterior. Se volvió hacia la habitación de Sherlock donde sólo sus ronquidos leves lo saludaron. Él vio que la puerta estaba abierta y lo empujó más amplio. Sherlock se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta, el bebé en el onesie* lavado junto a él. Sherlock tenía su gran mano cerrada alrededor de su cuerpo, como para protegerla de caerse de la cama. Él roncaba en pequeños tartamudeos, a su lado el bebé yacía boca arriba con los brazos extendidos en pequeños puños a sus costados. John encontró la escena desconcertantemente doméstica y deliberadamente chocó contra la puerta cuando se volvió.

Sherlock despertó sobresaltado por el ruido y volvió la cabeza automáticamente hacia al bebé, quien abrió sus grandes ojos y lo miró fijamente. Ella lo vio con líneas solemnes en la cara, y cierta incertidumbre somnolienta. Cuando escuchó a John en el teléfono, cerró los ojos. John estaba haciendo lo correcto, se dijo, pero cuando abrió los ojos una vez más y miró a la niña tranquila, al lado de él, sintió un tirón en el pecho. Él rodó sobre su espalda, escuchó a John en la cocina.

"Hola, Lestrade. Sí, soy John. Anoche tuvimos un pequeño... percance. ¿Puedes pasarte por el piso? Posiblemente con alguien de servicios infantiles? "Sherlock cerró los ojos.

"Sí. Un bebé. Se encontraba en un callejón. La trajimos a casa. La limpiamos. Era tarde. No ... la idea fue de Sherlock, lo creas o no. Sí, lo sé. Sí. Bueno, nos vemos pronto."

"Es hora de levantarse, pequeña."Sherlock susurró. Ella sólo lo miró parpadeando. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó.

Cuando había regresado a la vida después de dos años de la caída no resultó como él había esperado. Él había querido que todos sean lo mismo, pero nunca podría ser. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a todo el mundo y la única que parecía entender verdaderamente era la señora Hudson que había chillado, gritado, y lo golpeó bastante fuerte para alguien de su edad y luego lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible. Había echado a sus nuevos inquilinos ("Pintaron sobre el papel tapiz. ¿Puedes creer eso?") Y trasladó todas sus cosas de vuelta. John y Lestrade sin embargo habían sido más difíciles. John se había negado a hablar con él durante tres meses y había enviado a su nueva esposa, Mary en su lugar.

Sherlock tenía un respeto a regañadientes por Mary, que manejó todo muy bien teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se le había arrojado. Cuando Mary enfermó, él se había asegurado que Mycroft cuidara de ella. No había nada que hacer al final, pero ella había sido feliz. John se había vuelto más cálido desde entonces como si pensara que el dinero que Sherlock dio los había ayudado de alguna manera. Cuando Sherlock lo mencionó, John suspiró como si este hubiera perdido un punto en su pequeño perdón y Sherlock no había tratado de hablar de ello desde entonces.

John pudo hacer las cosas sin él. Llamar a Lestrade, pedir su ayuda. Salir con la gente que Sherlock consideraba suya. Él se mostró desafiante en su relación y, a veces miraba a Sherlock con desconfianza. Sherlock odiaba eso. Él la odiaba a ella. Pero no había nada que hacer que se le ocurriera. John no necesitaba dinero o atención al igual que Mary. No necesitaba casos más. Sherlock no estaba seguro de lo que John necesitaba. Al tomar al bebé a su lado no pudo evitar pensar que ella podría ser lo que necesitaba. Era ridículo, por supuesto, pero cuando un pensamiento como ese se cuela en la cabeza, es difícil sacarlo. No fue, lógicamente, algo que podría o debería hacer. Pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. Él la tomó en sus brazos. Ella balbuceó sin una sonrisa, pero Sherlock podía sentir cuánto más tranquila estaba al ser sentada en su cadera.

"Veo que has decidido por ti mismo llamar a Lestrade," dijo Sherlock imperativo mientras marchaba a la cocina.

El bebé se quedó mirando a John y luego vio de nuevo a Sherlock. John suspiró, no podía dejar de notar la facilidad con la que ella abrazaba a Sherlock y cómo su pequeña mano se cerró lentamente en un puño alrededor del cuello de este.

"Es lo que había que hacerse, Sherlock", dijo.

"Lo sé," Sherlock empezó a hurgar en el refrigerador.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" Preguntó John.

"Algo para darle de comer," dijo Sherlock. Había leído un libro sobre el desarrollo de los niños, cuando estaba en la universidad. A pesar de que pensaba que la información era trivial, la había guardado. Tal vez lo ayude en el futuro, él había creído.

"Ella necesita una fórmula." John se frotó la frente, un movimiento característico propio de cuando pensaba que Sherlock estaba siendo ridículo.

"Lo sé. Puse un poco por aquí hace meses, "Sherlock tenía la cabeza completamente en la nevera con el bebé en equilibrio sobre su cadera y una mano hurgando.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó John. Él no había estado mucho últimamente.

"Experimento"

Sherlock cerró la nevera con una pequeña sonrisa. Un cartón de fórmula se sentó en sus manos y sonrió con suficiencia a John.

"Sostenla," dijo. "Tengo que hacer esto."

John miró al bebé. No tenía nada en contra de los niños. Siempre había pensado que tendría sus propios y todavía albergaba una alegría al ver a los niños en las calles. Pero esta niña parecía aferrarse a Sherlock y se veía tan solemne. Sabía por qué no podrían haberla dejado en el callejón. Sabía por qué no podrían haber llamado simplemente a los de servicios infantiles. Sherlock era demasiado curioso para eso. Pero también sabía que no quería sostenerla. Tenía una debilidad por las cosas extraordinarias y él simplemente no podía permitirse el crecimiento de un lazo. Parecía que Sherlock había hecho lo suficiente por los dos de todas formas. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Yo lo haré, tú sostenla", dijo John.

"Ella no va a morder, John", dijo Sherlock con una burla.

"Lo sé. Pero ella parece más bien... contigo ", dijo John. Él tomó la fórmula de Sherlock y se ocupó de eso.

"Pon a prueba en el brazo primero," Sherlock dijo mientras se movía para sentarse en su silla.

"Lo sé Sherlock. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? "John espetó.

"Lo leí una vez," Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

"Te olvidas del sistema solar, pero te acuerdas ¿cómo hacer una botella para un bebé?" John preguntó con incredulidad.

"Nunca voy a necesitar cuidar del sistema solar. Si deja de tomar el cuidado de sí mismo entonces veremos, pero ¿un bebé? Siempre hay alguien que tiene que cuidar a un bebé. Mantén el ritmo, John. "

Sherlock frotó la espalda del bebé mientras la sentaba en su regazo. Ella abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Le tomó el cuello con suavidad para que su cabeza no fuera demasiado lejos. De nuevo, vio algo más en su mirada. Había un alivio y feroz determinación en ella tanto que se podía sentir a través de cada respiración. La niña alargó una palma gordita hasta tocar el pecho de Sherlock. Aunque tenía grasa de bebé este podía sentir que estaba bajo de peso y cuando su pequeña mano se apretó contra él podía sentir la delicadeza de sus huesos. No quería dejarla ir.

Sherlock era bien conocido por ser egoísta. Cualquiera que lo conociera diría que lo era. Incluso aquellos por los que había saltado fuera de un edificio. Hace mucho tiempo que había renunciado a preocuparse de lo que pensaban los demás y fingió que no le dolía. Él quería ser egoísta ahora. A pesar de que no se sentía egoísta. Ella era una luchadora. Ella era fuerte. Y se merecía una vida donde todo el mundo se maravillara por ella y no la despreciaran. Él podía darle eso. Él podía darle asombro, aprobación y, sobre todo, conocimiento. Sabía que podía. Él podía adorarla para que ella creciera lo suficientemente bien para todas las cosas que aprendería. Él le acarició la cabeza y vio sus ojos pestañear. Su estómago gruñó y Sherlock miró alrededor para notar a John tendiéndole la botella.

"Gracias."

Cuando llegó el golpe en la puerta Sherlock miró al bebé quien sólo asomaba curiosidad hacia él.

"Estamos arriba,"John llamó cuando Sherlock no dijo nada.

Sherlock tomó la botella que John había hecho (él había tenido que remover el piso para encontrar una botella que sea perfecta para la fórmula) y comenzó a alimentar al bebé, desafiante. Ella extendió una mano hacia la botella y con la otra se quedó aferrada al pecho de Sherlock. Lo observó mientras chupaba la fórmula, mirándolo como si lo desafiara a moverse. Lestrade subió los escalones a su ritmo normal con una mujer en un traje elegante detrás de él.

"John," saludó sólo para detenerse cuando vio a Sherlock alimentar al bebé.

"Lestrade," Sherlock saludó secamente.

"Eso es un bebé, correcto" dijo, sonando aturdido.

"Buena observación", el sarcasmo salió de Sherlock. El bebé apretó su mano en la camisa de este y miró a Lestrade y a la mujer con curiosidad desinteresada.

"Ella es muy joven, ¿verdad?" La mujer chilló.

"Yo diría que un poco más de un año", dijo Sherlock.

"Bueno, gracias por tomarla. Aunque si usted alguna vez se topa con algo como esto, otra vez, le suplico que nos llame primero," dijo.

"Espero de verdad que nosotros no encontremos esto de nuevo," dijo John.

"Yo tampoco. Casos como estos me dan asco. Yo la llevaré de aquí ", dijo.

Ella le tendió los brazos expectantes. Sherlock se encogió apenas. John lo vio y tomó su hombro, pero Sherlock se levantó.

"Supongo que habrá papeleo", dijo.

"Sí. Se lo enviaremos a usted una vez que la hayamos procesado. No debería tomar mucho tiempo. Realmente debo insistir en que nos vayamos. Cuanto antes la insertemos en el sistema, mejor." Sonrió hacia el bebé con una fría indiferencia. Sherlock se burló.

"¿Cuanto antes mejor? Usted no sabe nada acerca de esta niña sin embargo solo desea que esté a punto para venderla a un nuevo hogar."

"Sherlock", dijeron Lestrade y John juntos.

La mujer les despidió con la mano. "Está bien. Ha creado un lazo. Eso sucede. Ella estará bien señor Holmes, se lo aseguro."

Extendió sus brazos una vez más y Sherlock dudó antes de entregar el bebé. La niña se agarró tan fuerte como pudo a Sherlock antes de que su mano fuera apartada por la mujer. La mujer se volvió y dijo: "Mi nombre es Victoria Trevor. Si en algún momento desea ver como esta, sólo tiene que llamar."

Lestrade les asintió a ellos. "Voy a comprobar más tarde su informe acerca de la noche anterior," dijo, y empezó a acompañar a Victoria hacia abajo

Sherlock se volvió para que su decepción, no sea vista y John le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Es lo mejor", dijo.

Mientras hablaba, la última palabra, un grito fuerte llegó desde el vestíbulo. Sherlock se volvió. Los dos hombres corrieron hacia la parte superior de las escaleras.

El bebé estaba gritando. Tenía la cara roja y se agitaba tanto que Victoria tuvo que agarrarla con fuerza. La niña que casi no había hecho ningún ruido desde el momento Sherlock la había visto, gritó, tanto que sus pulmones deben haberse herido y se apartaba con la fuerza de sus diminutas piernas. Ella luchó con cada fibra de su ser y Sherlock sonrió. Era una sonrisa rara y una que ciertamente sólo John llegó a ver. Se detuvo y miró al detective. No había visto a Sherlock sonreír así desde antes de que se había ido. Casi se había olvidado de ese lado de su amigo. Tal vez porque por un momento se había olvidado que eran amigos. John había estado tan centrado en su justa ira que había renunciado a las cosas que los hizo especiales. Mary le había dicho una vez que Sherlock era su alma gemela y ella era sólo un soporte. Él había negado con la cabeza y se fue a su trabajo en un estado de estupor furioso pero cuando Sherlock sonreía de esa manera, tan lleno de esperanza infantil y de disfrute, era difícil imaginarse alguna vez viendo a nadie sonreír por el resto de su vida. Sherlock atrapa a la gente para sí, si son lo suficientemente fuertes como para seguir la corriente que proporciona y John sabía, de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, en el único edificio que había alguna vez realmente llamado su casa, que el bebé en los brazos de Victoria no iba ir a un orfanato. Ella se quedaría allí mismo, en Baker Street donde pertenecía.

Mrs. Hudson oyó el alboroto y dejó caer los platos en el fregadero. Ella corrió hacia el vestíbulo preguntándose lo que los chicos posiblemente podrían estar haciendo ahora, sólo para encontrar a una joven luchando con un bebé. Ella se apresuró a ayudar.

"¡Dios mío!" dijo realmente preocupada, alcanzando a cargar al bebé, "ella debe haber tenido un buen susto."

A pesar de que se calmó un poco en los brazos de la mujer mayor, sus gritos siguieron llegando hasta que la señora Hudson vio lo que ella estaba buscando. Los ojos muy abiertos y oscuros del bebé se aferraban a Sherlock, sus manos luchando y tratando de alcanzarlo. Y Sherlock, su joven hermoso, estaba sonriendo. El experimento de la noche anterior tenía sentido ahora. Ellos habían salvado un bebé y Sherlock, reconociendo algo extraordinario como sólo Sherlock podía hacer la había traído a su mundo. Sin decir palabra, la señora Hudson marchó hacia Sherlock y le entregó el bebé. Casi tan pronto como ella había tocado el escalón más alto y le tendió el niño, ella dejó de llorar. Gemidos salían de su garganta y sus pequeñas manos apretaron la camisa de Sherlock, para después cerrar su boca de golpe y quedarse tranquila una vez más. Todo el mundo se quedó en un silencio aturdido.

John apretó los dientes, listo para una pelea. Lestrade vio la diferencia en el hombre. Cuando ellos habían caminado hace sólo unos minutos, habían estado en diferentes páginas. Ahora algo había cambiado. John ya no estaba por dar a la niña y se puso de pie como un soldado cuando está listo para la batalla. Lestrade siempre había envidiado a Sherlock en encontrar a alguien tan leal. Sherlock nunca había sabido lo mucho que John había luchado para limpiar su nombre y Lestrade nunca se lo había dicho. Era algo que tenía que averiguar por su cuenta. Lestrade se aclaró la garganta.

"Victoria, si el bebé no es reclamado, ¿puede ser adoptada?"preguntó.

Sherlock puso una mano protectora sobre la espalda del bebé, mientras que la señora Hudson se volvió hacia Lestrade.

"Sí, pero hay canales", respondió ofendida por la pregunta.

"John, tráeme mi teléfono", dijo Sherlock.

Se había dado cuenta del cambio de John. La forma en la que ahora era más imponente. John estaba de su lado. Se vanaglorió, cuando John le entregó su teléfono.

"Tómala", dijo.

John la tomó sin decir nada, el bebé parecía absorber sus características antes de evaluar que no era una amenaza y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Sherlock marcó y sonrió sombríamente cuando se contestó el teléfono. "Querido hermano, tengo un favor que pedirte. Tengo un bebé aquí. Posiblemente ningún nombre o filiación en el archivo. Si envío al agente a su oficina, ¿vas a ser capaz de persuadirla hacia la adopción? "

Hubo una pausa donde Sherlock rodó los ojos. "Sí, estoy seguro. Fue un sí o un no, no es un debate."

Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea fina antes de sonreír de nuevo. "Maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que te vas a pasar por aquí. Es una niña. Sí."

Colgó con elegancia y sonrió a Victoria Trevor. "Estoy seguro de que usted encontrará que el papeleo ha sido pasado una vez que regrese a su oficina. Si la niña tiene que estar en algún lugar distinto de donde se encuentra ahora, estoy seguro que la señora Hudson no tendría ningún problema en tomar a ella hasta que se vean las formas."

"Esto es muy irregular", se quejó Victoria.

"Mi vida es rara vez normal. Le aseguro que mi hermano tendrá el papeleo listo. Ahora, si pudiera retirarse por favor, tengo un bebé que atender ", dijo Sherlock.

Victoria abrió y cerró la boca antes de decidir no darles la contraria. Lestrade la cogió por el codo y le dio la vuelta. "Es sólo porque ellos lo han hecho tan bien", dijo ella, aturdida.

"No te preocupes", dijo con un gesto de comprensión. "Me siento aturdido en torno a él la mayor parte del tiempo también."

Cuando la puerta se cerró, John le sonrió a Sherlock que le devolvió la sonrisa, hasta que se reían juntos. No habían reído juntos en lo que parecía años. Tal vez realmente no habían estado juntos. Se rieron tan fuerte que se quedaron sin aliento para respirar y John se apoyó en la pared, con el brazo presionado contra Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a su piso.

"Entonces, ¿cómo debemos llamarla?" Preguntó John.

"Rebeca", dijo Sherlock sin dudarlo. "Es claramente una Rebeca."

John no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

* * *

_Notas finales_

(*) es una pijama de una sola pieza.

Por si las dudas el significado de Rebeca se rebelará el los siguientes capítulos, aunque creo que ya nos hacemos una idea de cual es.

Disculpen la tardanza, iba a publicar el domingo pero en un ataque de mi torpeza termine borrando toda la traducción ( casi me da algo del coraje -_- ) así que por fin pude subirlo hoy.

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y Follows :)

Nos leemos.

Dheisen


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ser bueno**_

* * *

_Resumen_

Mycroft de visita, Sherlock y John tienen un mini corazón a corazón y Rebecca sorprende a todos.

* * *

_Notas_

La historia original se llama Being Good y fue escrita por prettygirllostt, quien amablemente me dio permiso para su traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas. Cuatro semanas y Rebecca no había sonreído, reído o hablado. John estaba preocupado. Habían trabajado en caminar y permanecer de pie, lo cual hizo con cierto bamboleo en sus piernas (aunque sólo cuando se veía obligada, ella todavía disfrutaba gateando más que nada), pero nada vocal y la bebé ignoró resueltamente sus avances.

"Ella no ha hecho nada de lo que se supone un bebé debe hacer", dijo a Sherlock quien la sostenía en un brazo mientras le señalaba los elementos en su tabla periódica.

"Ella está bien", contestó por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo está. Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo... "dijo John.

"Ella está bien", dijo Sherlock, una vez más.

John abrió la boca otra vez cuando Sherlock completó de vuelta. "Mycroft nos visitará hoy", anunció.

Mycroft los había visitado una sola vez desde que los había guiado a través de la adopción. Él no había dicho mucho sobre ello, John se preguntó cómo sabía qué bebé quería Sherlock y cómo se las arregló para hacer de Sherlock, un hombre que dejaba partes de un cuerpo cercenado en el piso, padre de una bebé de 13 meses. Ellos la habían llevado al médico a cargo de Mycroft y el médico les había dicho lo que Sherlock ya sabía. Ella estaba sana, tenía tan sólo un mes más allá del año de edad y estaba muy probablemente traumatizada por algo. Desde entonces Mycroft sólo había enviado informes de niños que podrían haber sido ella, cada uno con una historia peor que la anterior. Sherlock se negó a creer que alguno de ellos era su Rebecca y él los arrugaba antes de tirarlos a la basura.

Sherlock, en su haber, se había unido al instante con el bebé. Cuando John había logrado sacar el tema a la señora Hudson, ella había sonrió cálidamente y dijo: "Al igual que hizo contigo. Sherlock reconoce cualidades sorprendentes en las personas y los lleva a su mundo."

John se había sobresaltado al verlo así, pero ella tenía razón. Sherlock lo había atrapado y nunca había mirado atrás. No hasta que Sherlock le mintió tan inmensamente que su alma pareció romperse en pedazos. Pero incluso después de que Sherlock había intentado repararlo. Había tratado de tal manera que John se molesta sobre esto, pero eso era sólo Sherlock. Él tendría que ser tan estúpido, como Sherlock pensaba que eran la mayoría de la gente, si se le ocurriera pensar que este ya no le importaba. Suspiró.

Observó a Sherlock eludir sus preocupaciones y sonreír al bebé que le devolvió la mirada.

"Ella va a hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. Ella no es estúpida, simplemente está esperando. Sólo han pasado cuatro semanas. ¿Cómo sabe ella que puede confiar en nosotros?" Preguntó Sherlock. Se acercó a la puerta donde John se volvió para que el pelinegro pudiera salir.

"Creo que es bastante obvio que ella confía en ti", dijo John.

"Pero tiene que ser en los dos, John. Ella lo sabe. Como he dicho, ella está lejos de ser estúpida. Es un nosotros, o nada ", dijo Sherlock, su rostro a centímetros de John.

John estaba acostumbrado a Sherlock invadiendo su espacio personal. Estaba acostumbrado a sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo instándolo para escribir más rápido en su laptop. Estaba acostumbrado a que la cadera de Sherlock le empuje fuera del camino cuando sus manos estaban ocupadas. Incluso estaba acostumbrado a que se le pida tomar cosas de los bolsillos de Sherlock, pero su aliento tartamudeó cuando Sherlock habló tan cerca de él. Dijo "nosotros" como si fuera obvio. Como si los años que John había pasado de luto y enojado no importaran. Para Sherlock, todavía eran un equipo. Una sola persona en dos cuerpos. Uno con el cerebro y el otro con el corazón. Se tambaleó un poco y estaba a punto de hablar cuando oyeron pasos en la escalera.

Sherlock sonrió torcidamente antes de alejarse. John sabía sin mirar que Sherlock había dejado caer la sonrisa y coloco una expresión fría que él consideraba para su hermano.

"Mycroft," saludó perezosamente. Se dejó caer en su silla, con cuidado de no rebotar a Rebecca.

"Sherlock. Tengo algunas de las cosas que solicitaste en el coche ", dijo Mycroft ya sentado. Los dos hombres miraron a John.

John rodó sus ojos y bajó las escaleras. Sabía que ninguno de ellos se levantaría para conseguir lo que Mycroft había traído para Rebecca.

Mycroft cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y sonrió vagamente. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. Rebeca anudó su puño en la camisa de Sherlock y miró a Mycroft con desconfianza.

"Por supuesto la has entrenado bien", comentó.

Sherlock resopló. "No la entreno para hacer cualquier cosa. Ella elige quien le gusta por su cuenta."

" Eso escuché de la persistente Victoria Trevor", respondió Mycroft.

"¿Qué quiere ahora?" Preguntó Sherlock, frotando círculos suaves a lo largo de la espalda de Rebecca.

"Verificar si tomó la decisión correcta. Ver si la bebé está bien. Ella quiere hacer un estudio en casa para asegurarse de que no se equivocó en su elección."

"No fue su elección," Sherlock resopló. Rebecca lo miró y podía jurar que aunque no tenía una sonrisa realmente, había una alegría en ella.

"Lo sabemos. Victoria no tanto, "dijo Mycroft.

"Bueno, puede venir si quiere. Llevarse a mi hija no es una opción. No hay manera de que ella saldría bien."

John estaba en las escaleras cuando escuchó a Sherlock decirlo. Su hija. Pensaba en Rebecca como su hija. John hizo una pausa, sorprendido. Las bolsas eran pesadas, pero no pudo evitar detenerse. Quería oír lo que Sherlock tenía que decir.

"¿Tu hija?" Mycroft sonaba divertido.

"Yo la adopté. Ella es mi hija, "Sherlock resopló.

"¿Y qué hay del Doctor Watson?", preguntó Mycroft.

"Ponlo en los periódicos también. Es un nosotros. Los dos somos sus padres."

"¿Él lo sabe?" Mycroft inclinó su cabeza.

"Eso espero. Él no es un hombre estúpido ", dijo Sherlock.

Rebecca comenzó a gorjear más profundo de su garganta. Ella levantó la mano y señaló hacia el pasillo. "Pa... pa..." balbuceó.

Los tres hombres se congelaron. John sintió que las bolsas se deslizan de sus dedos y él hizo una mueca cuando estas se estrellaron por las escaleras. Sherlock se levantó lentamente con Rebecca en sus brazos.

"¡Papá!" Volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la escalera. John sintió dos pares de ojos mirando hacia abajo a él. Uno con alegría infantil y uno con desconcierto. Rebecca extendió sus brazos hacia él. El rubio subió los pasos finales, aturdido. Sherlock sin decir palabra le pasó a la bebé y ella apretó su camisa con sus pequeños puños de la misma manera que tan a menudo hace con Sherlock. Ella lo miró y murmuró, "Papá".

La bebé no sonrió, pero John lo podía ver. Había disfrute y felicidad en ella. Incluso si ella no sonreía. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock y sonrió. "Pa... pi," dijo ella arrastrando las palabras.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente y John no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Sherlock volvió lentamente a Mycroft, que los observaba, calculando algo en sus ojos.

"¿Esto lo demuestra?" preguntó.

Mycroft asintió lentamente. "Estaré de vuelta pronto, Sherlock. Estoy interesado en este interesante desarrollo. Después de todo, nunca creí que tendría una sobrina."

Sherlock no respondió, sino que dijo: "Trae esas bolsas, ¿quieres?"

El suspiro ahogado de Mycroft le hizo sonreír mientras gira completamente a John. No habló hasta que Mycroft había aporreado las bolsas en la parte superior de la escalera y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, John podía ver su mirada de suficiencia.

"Tenías razón," dijo antes de que Sherlock pudiera hablar.

"¿La tuve?"

"No seas idiota. Tenías razón. Ella estaba esperando, "John rebotó a Rebecca en su cadera y podía jurar que ella le dio el fantasma de una sonrisa, pero fue efímero, y cuando miró a Sherlock de vuelta ya no estaba.

"Y ella tiene una sincronización impecable, ¿no?", Dijo Sherlock orgulloso.

"Bueno vamos a ver lo que el tío Mycroft trajo para ti," John la arrulló. Entregó a Rebecca a Sherlock quien se sentó graciosamente en el suelo y esperó que John arrastrara las bolsas hacia ellos. Rebecca arrulló.

"¡Papi!" Ella dijo, mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Sherlock. Sherlock la levantó en sus brazos y le sonrió cálidamente.

"Sí, Rebecca," dijo. Ella bajó la mirada a las bolsas y gorjeó desde el fondo de su garganta.

John comenzó a hurgar en las bolsas, sacando mantas y pedazos de ropa junto con los pañales, juguetes y una abeja de peluche gigante que decía "Buzzzzz" en la etiqueta. Rebecca lo cogió rápidamente a pesar de que era casi tan grande como ella. Sherlock se rió entre dientes mientras él la dejó y ella metió las manos en la suave pelusa cubriendo su cuerpo redondo.

"Tu hermano ha pasado por encima y más allá", admitió John.

Mycroft les había traído una pintada trona mesa para cambiar pañales, cuna y el sistema solar (lo que hizo que Sherlock se burle y John se ría un buen rato) junto con ropa y libros sobre el cuidado de un bebé. Sherlock le había dado el más simple agradecimiento, pero podría decir que se sintió conmovido por el gesto. Mycroft, por su parte, parecía aturdido por el desarrollo repentino, pero lo había tomado con calma y se ofreció a ayudarlos tanto como le sea posible.

* * *

Rebecca gateo por el suelo, con sus brazos de bebé gorditos luego de las cuatro semanas de alimentación normal y saludable. Ella tiró de la abeja hacia su parte superior.

"¿Qué sonido hace una abeja, Becks?" John le preguntó amablemente.

A Sherlock no le había gustado el apodo al principio, pero se había acostumbrado a él después de que John comenzó a ponerlo en práctica diariamente.

"Bee" dijo en voz alta.

John rió lo que hizo sonreír a Sherlock. Él no estaba seguro de cómo Rebecca afectaría la vida de John y la incertidumbre lo había hecho sentir algo irritado. Se alegró de una manera que no podía describir que la bebé que había tomado, la que él se había negado a abandonar o perder, hubiera aliviado la vida de John de la misma forma en la que había pasado con la suya.

"Ella es espectacular, ¿no es así?" John reflexionó.

"Eso pensé," Sherlock olfateó y John sonrió ampliamente.

"Lo sé. No sé cómo ves esas cosas, pero la señora Hudson está en lo correcto. Tu ves las cosas más extraordinarias de la gente entonces les ayudas a lo largo."

Sherlock parpadeó sorprendido y miró a su hija dando vueltas con una abeja de peluche. Su vida había cambiado tanto desde que había regresado. Los casos menos difíciles y la vida normal con más calma. Más necesidad de que las cosas se muevan lento, aunque su mente todavía se aceleraba. Casi se había acostumbrado a la fría indiferencia de John y parecía que Rebecca había abierto la puerta para que el John que recordaba regresara. Sintió que se sonrojaba cuando espetó:

"He estado enseñándole para que ella te llame así."

Era el turno de John para parecer sorprendido. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y miró a Sherlock con algo nuevo en sus ojos. Rebecca dejó de rodar y se quedó entre los dos hombres, la abeja parcialmente en su boca.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó John.

"Cuando no estabas prestando atención," Sherlock se encogió de hombros con aire regio, "por la mañana cuando nos levantamos le digo que soy papi y cuando te vea, le digo que eres papá. Ella no es una niña tonta, ella simplemente estaba esperando hasta el momento adecuado. Te lo dije."

"Y yo nunca le preste atención?" Preguntó John, aunque su voz sonaba divertida.

"Exactamente," Sherlock sonrió y mientras tanto los hombres miraron hacia abajo, Rebecca sonrió también.

Un momento de silencio cálido y el asimiento innegable de la familia cayó sobre todos ellos, manteniéndose en un respetuoso silencio hasta que Sherlock dio un grito de alegría y la levantó en sus brazos. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, pero su sonrisa nunca se atenuó. Sherlock la levantó mientras se incorporaba y bailaba alrededor de la habitación.

"Sherlock", dijo John en voz baja, "¿sabes algo?"

Sherlock volvió con Rebeca en sus brazos, lucía radiante. John sonrió cuando dijo: "Te ves como un padre."

Sherlock se sonrojó y le dio la espalda, pero John sabía que estaba feliz. Había conocido a Sherlock demasiado tiempo para no saberlo. Nunca se había perdido la alegría desenfrenada que este mostraba, aun cuando por lo general era sobre un caso. John miró la espalda de su amigo hasta que Rebecca bostezó ruidosamente.

"Voy a recoger estas cosas. Botar la basura ", dijo con una sonrisa.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia John, una extraña mirada en su rostro. Él invadió el espacio de John con Rebecca en sus brazos. Poco a poco, dándole tiempo a John para alejarse, bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron la frente de John. John se quedó atónito cuando Sherlock se apartó.

Sherlock sonrió y, aunque era pequeña, era real.

"Gracias," dijo, alejándose para poner a Rebecca en su silla alta.

John sintió que su cara se ponía caliente hasta las raíces de su cabello. Puso sus dedos contra su frente y miró al vacío hasta que Sherlock se volvió y dijo: "John? Té. "

Y John rodó sus ojos mientras se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"Por supuesto. Porque nunca puedes hacerlo tú mismo, " se quejó.

Los labios de Sherlock se extendieron hacia arriba mientras le entregaba a Rebecca su ensalada de manzana. "Naturalmente", dijo y él se calentó cuando John se rió. Rebecca sonrió y Sherlock no pudo dejar de sentir que las cosas iban de nuevo en marcha.

* * *

_Notas finales_

Dios! casi dos meses sin publicar! disculpas! En mi defensa, comencé la universidad y mis horarios son un verdadero asco T-T , este capítulo lleva mas de dos meses esperando la edición final, pero creo que al fin tendré la oportunidad de publicar mas seguido lo que falta. XD.

( el capítulo cuatro es pequeño espero tenerlo muy pronto)

Gracias por leer.

Dheisen


End file.
